


Чудо из ниоткуда

by WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21), Zmeigo_Rinich



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [5]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zmeigo_Rinich/pseuds/Zmeigo_Rinich
Summary: Про внезапную дружбу, совершенно обычных чуваков и странные формы мужской солидарности.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134140
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Чудо из ниоткуда

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку: «Про Джумонджи и его товарищей».
> 
> Профиль автора на Книге Фанфиков: [Zmeigo Rinich](https://ficbook.net/authors/152833)
> 
> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Голые бабы по небу летят,  
Но здесь ни при чём реактивный снаряд:  
Тусит олигарх у себя в самолёте,  
Танцуют ему раздетые тёти.  
(с) Оптимистюшки

— Я не понимаю этих нововведений, — сказал Ямато, откладывая комикс. — Вот объясни мне, почему киборг такой жирный? Он же киборг.

— Во-первых, он не жирный, а пузатый, — возразил Тогано, поправляя очки карандашом. — Во-вторых, это память о муже главной героини. Ну, в смысле, образ и типа он… Живой.

— И жирный. Она же могла лицо оставить от мужа, а кубики оставить от киборга?

— Вот когда ты помрешь, — Тогано переложил карандаш за ухо и подвинул к себе высокий стакан с кофе фраппе, — киборг из тебя будет ахуенный. Но ненужный. 

Ямато бросил солнечные очки на стол и вытянул ноги. Звездное трио из Сайкьедай действительно состояло из холеных породистых жеребцов высшей пробы. Ямато Такеру, самый высокий и со слегка вьющимися волосами, после колледжа трудился в юридическом отделе автомобильного концерна. Длинноногий, стройный и грациозный, как молодой олень с влажными карими глазами. Тогано его так и называл про себя, Аленем. Аленюшка носил ладно сидящий черный костюм и безукоризненно отглаженные белые рубашки с запонками, пижон несчастный. Вторым был Акаба Хаято, солист и гитарист то ли поп, то ли рок-группы. Он никогда не застегивал ворот рубашки, носил кожаные ремни с крупными бляшками и татуажные стрелки над глазами, в любой момент готовый к позерским фоткам для поклонников. В колледже красавчик научился красить волосы в более умеренные оттенки, но без стайлинга воском из дома не выходил. Акабу Тогано звал Пиздострадальцем за бесконечные душещипательные песни про расставания и воссоединения. А третьему Тогано никак не мог подобрать кодовое имя. 

Со старшим близнецом Конго, Унсуи, Тогано провел пять незабываемых лет в команде американского футбола колледжа Энма. Унсуи казался неплохим парнем, хотя и пребывающим в постоянном внутреннем напряжении. Мятущийся духом пытался приложить себя то в защиту, то в нападение, то в организаторы, а то и в планировщики. Везде на полшишечки, как образец модного нынче явления “поиск себя”. Короче, Унсуи вел себя так, будто в жопе шевелился кол и никак не давал покоя. Теперь Тогано представлял размеры вышеупомянутого кола. Хотя близнецы имели абсолютно одинаковые черты, холеный, пластичный, атлетически сложенный Агон выглядел чуть ли не роковым. В тусовке длинноногих кузнечиков Сайкьедая (Аленюшка, Папина дочка, Пиздострадалец, Демон и братан Джу) он оказался самым коренастым и при этом самым притягательным. Унсуи любил повздыхать, как младший своими же руками губит уготованное ему безоблачное будущее топ-менеджера по продажам или великого спортсмена. Агон действительно не собирался оправдывать ожидания, ходил в джинсах и футболках, правда, чудовищно дорогих. К каждой тряпке подбирал кроссовки и очки, с учетом цвета стянутых на затылке в хвост африканских косичек или дредов. И, дабы окончательно закрепить свой отказ от офисной жизни, полностью забил правую руку биомеханической татуировкой в стиле Терминатора, до самых кончиков пальцев. Спортивную карьеру он тоже продолжать не стал, но качаться не бросил — футболки плотно обтягивали рельефные кубики на животе и крепкий бицепс. 

Сайкьедайское трио отдавало гнильцой. Язык не поворачивался назвать их братанами, как реальных братанов Тогано — Коджо Куроку и Казуки Джумонджи. Уж конечно, простебать друг друга для нормальной мужской дружбой считалось частью ритуала, но толсто, беззлобно и весело. Эти высокомерные жопы шутковали тонко, полунамеками, недоговорками. И добра слух Тогано не улавливал. Уж какая сила держала их вместе? Разве только охота на баб, круживших вокруг как мошкара над дурианом. Мало того что последние полгода трио обитало в одной квартире, так еще за каким-то хреном стекалось в одно место потусить. Тогано подозревал, единственно чтобы недовольно поводить жалом, оценить успехи соперников и стимулировать без того напряженные булки.

Младший Конго на проверку оказался нормальным, хотя образ бессовестной и беспощадной гниды тщательно оберегал. Он тоже умел осаживать взглядом, скалить зубы и огрызаться, но к общению в этом ключе не стремился. Конго не выбирался на пьянки с их коллегами, не ждал приглашений на сабантуи. Это остальные три-четыре раза в неделю слетались в американскую бургерную, где Конго за большим столом у огромного окна раскладывал планшет, папки, блокноты, бумажки и канцелярщину для работы и вкалывал, не поднимая головы.

Тогано заходил только ради Конго. 

Конго рисовал ему сиськи.

***

Тогано не смог бы выразиться точнее. 

Когда его творческая группа собралась выходить на европейский рынок комиксов, энтузиазм заглушил голос разума. Сначала они анонсировали историю, выложили несколько стилизованных заготовок, понемногу набрали читателей и получили первые взносы. В процессе выяснилось: объем работ превышал разумные пределы и имеющиеся силы — Тогано и ПерцаКактуса, его соавтора по Звездной Одиссее. Они расшарили бюджет и наняли пару “негров” для перевода и покраски всех 12 глав комикса. Где-то к середине декабря от перенапряжения сдох ПерецКактус, бросив Тогано одного с раскадровками, сырым сценарием и полупереведенными скриптами.

Тогано перестал жрать и спать, зато начал понемногу лысеть в свои неполные двадцать шесть. Первый месяц в одиночестве он еле перетерпел, на второй привык, а на третий втянулся и даже начал получать удовольствие. Не последнюю роль в работе сыграл его колорист с ником “Кельтик”. Тот хоть и скупился на пустопорожний базар, но учился быстро, работал четко и ни разу не сорвал сроки. Пару раз, когда Тогано застревал на основной работе, подкидывал в контент прикольные скетчи для подписчиков. Да к тому же несколько месяцев подряд филигранно обходил вопросы из набора “как тебе?”.

Когда они все же пересеклись в оффлайне, Тогано немного очканул под колючим оценивающим взглядом. Братан Джу, сокурсник Агона в колледже, отзывался о нем как о чванливой высокомерной жопе. Между ними пролегала общественная пропасть: где обычному парню, пусть и неплохому защитнику в линии, дотянуться до первого красавчика колледжа, ведущего квотербека? Пропасть увеличивало подобие дружбы между Агоном и Демоном, которого братаны опасались и втайне уважали. Хотя дружба на текущий момент явно выветрилась, за уважительное отношение к своему школьному капитану, единственному и неповторимому, братаны всегда отвечали лояльностью. Выпускники Деймона не без резона полагали: ругать домашнего тирана дозволено исключительно в кругу семьи; чужим подобных выпадов не прощали.

Как ни удивительно, руку Тогано все же подали. Они выпили кофе, разобрали посылку с заказанными на двоих материалами и внезапно с головой ушли в дискуссию о сиськах, здорово разрядившую атмосферу. Изначально, конечно, тег был про сексуальность и европейские стандарты. Тогано уже к третьей главе Одиссеи понял, как сильно выбивается в американскую эстетику и пытался переобуться на ходу, но настроение поймать не мог. Возможно, причина крылась в проблемах и с обычной сексуальностью. Последний раз с живым человеком Тогано трахался где-то на пятом курсе. Потом он трахался с дипломной работой, портфолио, несколькими приемными комиссиями работодателей, планом на испытательный срок и этим чертовым двухтомным комиксом. По приблизительным расчетам выходило: четвертый год живых сисек не видел.

— Заметно, — сказал Агон, рассматривая его наброски.

Они разложились на столике уличного кафе. Конго листал скетчбук и по-кошачьи щурил темные миндалевидные глаза. Тогано с трудом оторвал от него взгляд: настолько гротескную, выпуклую, яркую фигуру хотелось зарисовать. И широкие скулы, и короткие черные ресницы, и чуткие крупные ноздри, и синеватые прожилки на руках, и розовеющие болячки на сбитых костяшках. Все это смешивалось в ядреное зелье маскулинности и сексуальности.

— Чё? — спросил Тогано.

— Что не дают.

— Чё вдруг? — Тогано сложил руки на груди и посмотрел с вызовом.

Агон коршуном уронил взгляд на его удобные, растоптанные и слегка облезлые по бокам бежевые мокасины, пожал плечами и ответил:

— Паучье чутье. 

Потом вздохнул и прямо на незаконченном наброске добавил немного линий. Сиськи, конечно, заиграли от прикосновения умелых рук и задорно посмотрели на Тогано сквозь форменный комбез космолетчицы.

***

К следующей встрече Тогано готовился как к свиданию.

Вечером он заметил убогость своего гардероба. Для начала осмотрел набор обуви, удобной, но скучной и отдающей запахом пригородной бабульки. Даже братаны такую презрительно называли “ортопедической”. Потом широкие, вытертые в пузырях на коленках джинсы и противные на ощупь черные брюки, с зацепкой на бедре. Вынимая из ящика свежие труханы, увидел посеревшие кругляшки пяток на заношенных носках. Ложась спать, Тогано испытывал тревогу, смешанную с тоской. Ему казалось, четыре года незаметно утекли сквозь пальцы и оставили его в этой беспросветной унылой точке бытия. 

Спеша утром на работу, Тогано поглядывал в витрины бутиков и сетевых магазинов. Ему вдруг мучительно захотелось футболок без катышков и яркую рубашку, например, изумрудно-зеленую. Или противоестественно потертых в неожиданных местах небесно-голубых джинсов, коричневых туфель с острыми ковбойскими носами и каблуком подковой. Хотелось новый кожаный ремень, с широкой металлической пряжкой и гарцующим на ней конем. Тогано страдал два дня и под конец второго решительно направился в ближайший торговый центр.

Дольше всего он мялся возле нижнего белья, не в силах собрать логическую связку в мозгу: “почему неприлично встречаться с Конго в старых труханах, хотя я не пидор”. Потом вспомнил короткий взгляд на свои мокасины и решительно воссоединился со скидочным набором “неделька новогодняя”. Этот сет язык не поворачивался назвать труханами — боксеры красиво сели на жопу, подчеркнув имеющиеся, пусть и весьма скромные, формы. К труселям с оленями шел праздничный пластиковый гудок, который при необходимости можно было вложить в гульфик и порадовать возлюбленную в знойный летний день рождественским настроением. Хотя радовать пока было некого, олень напоминал ему Ямато.

Надев свежевыстиранные труселя, Тогано вложил в гульфик пищалку, пару раз жамкнул Ямато по носу и воскликнул:

— Здарова!

Ямато крякнул в ответ. День заиграл красками.

Это уже позже, спустя время, Тогано заметил как Конго оказывает подобный эффект на все свои постоянные контакты. Официантки окрестных кафешек и заезжающие за ними пареньки на скутерах преображались буквально в течение пары недель. Аптекарши украшали форму платочками и вертели из взъерошенных волос гладкие прически, а пышечка в книжном у бургерной буквально за месяц навострилась рисовать глаза и драпировать лишние складки. Как будто этот единственный трехсекундный взгляд давал силы отмыть белые кеды с зубной пастой или прикрыть новой нашивкой прожженную сигаретой дырочку на джинсовой куртке.

На вечерних художественных курсах в группе Агона война здравого смысла против черной зависти прошла еще год назад. Здравый смысл безвременно почил, а черная зависть пышно цвела и благоухала, приобретая патологические формы. Несколько девушек ушли в агрессивный натурализм, решив брать окружающих мужчин своей естественностью. Остальных качнуло в фэшн и эксперименты со внешностью. Эта армия регулярно приходила пожевать салат в бургерной, попялиться на трио и погреть уши. Тогано не мог решить, за какой крайностью реальная сила, а когда спросил Конго, тот свернул в философскую беседу о парадоксальном ценовом превосходстве использованных трусов над свежими. Так, сволочь, и не ответил.

А вскоре новые знакомые сводили Тогано потрахаться.

***

Первую пару часов Тогано заплутал в свете, звуках и запахах. Он был удивлен, насколько серьёзно стоило ему настроиться на жизнь в мире измененных условий. Музыка не пропускала лишних звуков, реплики, почти как в комиксах, приходилось компоновать, редактировать и обрезать. Рассеянный свет у барных стоек и желтые пятна огней у сцены размывали границы пространства. Алкоголь, табачный дымок, сладковатые пары кальянов и духи опьяняли безумными сочетаниями.

Конго перехватил его у барной стойки, посмотрел в поплывшие от выпитого глаза и вывел на воздух. В ночной прохладе Тогано немного раздуплился. На улице сбивались в группы курящие и те, кто так же выгуливал утративших связь с реальностью коллег и приятелей. Агон крутил в пальцах пачку сигарет и смотрел на Тогано с едва заметной усмешкой родителя, чье чадо учится ходить на подгибающихся ножках. Обычно людей подобное снисхождение раздражало, но только не выходцев школы Деймон. Футбольная команда приобрела патологическую лояльность к методам обучения своего немного чокнутого капитана. Даже в колледже Демон присматривал за бывшими подопечными, хотя играл за другую команду: то привозил Толстого к Банбе “лысого погонять”, то натаскивал Монту на новые пасы в Оджо, а пару раз их с братаном Ку и Мизумачи за компанию выгулял в Зокуто.

— Кому пиво собрался нести?

— А… — Тогано изобразил пальцами кудряшки, пытаясь вспомнить имя.

— А, — понял Конго. — Обойдется. Она с ударником.

— А тогда остается только… — Тогано жестом изобразил крутобедрую девушку, весь вечер сидевшую на диване с поджатыми губами и цедившую вино.

— Не, не трогай, — Конго усмехнулся. — Никто не трогает и ты не трогай. Вон соседки наши через два стола. Там две плюшки, в розовом и в белом, бери любую. Они тебе обе споют, что кому мужчина должен, дальше по ситуации, разделяй и раздевай.

— А маленькая в черном?

— Это тебе надолго, — пожал плечами Агон. — Там какая-то трагическая история будет. Повезет, если интересная. Но скорее всего артхаус про три взгляда, соулмейт, она сразу поняла, но судьба разлучила, оставив только вот эту самую сосулю, ее талисман, которую кто-то подкинул ей в портфель, кто это мог быть еще, конечно, он.

— А нормальные попадаются? — хохотнул Тогано, вдруг почувствовав смущение, страх отказов и давно забытую неловкость. Ему хотелось потянуть время, перед чем снова окунуться в беспощадный мир отношений.

— Да они все нормальные, — отозвался Конго, вытаскивая сигарету. — В своем роде. Тут как с работой. Хочешь хорошую должность — копи опыт. А то так и будешь мыть полы и стул гендиректора трогать. Сразу пошлют, не уходи. Уходи, когда кобениться начнут. Только очень медленно, одна да догонит. Как догонит, уводи, черт их знает, может, вторая тоже голодная.

Тогано забрал сигарету, которую Конго строго и придирчиво осматривал со всех сторон. Прикурил и бросил взгляд на возвращающихся к своему столику девушек. Та, что поминутно перебирала рюши на белой блузке, понравилась ему чуть больше. Братан Ку выбрал бы розовую, с коротким каре, он в принципе любил невысоких сбитых пышек, их мягкие складочки на боках и пухлые коленки. Братан Джу западал на бойких активисток с пропеллером в заднице. Его заводили пламенные речи, суть которых он старался постичь, почтительно внимая тезисам до последнего: обнаженный до носков, с недовскрытым гондоном в руках. Сообщения в общем чате типа "а представляете, современные реактивные самолеты способны преодолеть скорость звука" предвещали недолгие, но насыщенные новые отношения.

— А ты?

Конго снова открыл пачку, покатал сигареты вокруг зажигалки и закрыл. К ним приближалась Акабовская коллега-вокалистка и его же относительно постоянная девушка по совместительству. По мере приближения к бару шаг становился все пружинистее, движения бедер в коротких шортиках провокативнее. Задержавшись у входа, она встряхнула гривой завитых на концах волос, лукаво улыбнулась Конго и проскользнула внутрь.

— Сейчас еще Яматовская из квартиры свалит и поеду диплом рисовать. Быстрей сдам — быстрей съеду… Давай, кабанчиком, — рявкнул вдруг Конго. — Пошел, пошел, пошел.

Тогано не успел обидеться. Мышечная память сработала на сигнал, тело по привычке ломанулось исполнять полученную команду. А потом и вовсе стало не до того.

***

В утренних расслабленных раздумьях Тогано снова вернулся к Сайкьедайскому трио. Им стоило большого труда полгода терпеть друг друга в одной квартире. У каждого на то имелся серьезный резон и каждый жаждал вырваться побыстрее. Аленюшка под руководством начальника дожимал какое-то огромное серьезное дело, завершение сулило повышение и крутую премию. Иногда он возвращался домой в немыслимые часы, засыпая на ходу, так что квартира в центре требовалась как воздух. Пиздострадалец рожал в муках новый альбом и перетряхивал старый репертуар. По мнению промоутеров — “трогательный и лиричный”. Этот тусил в центре из-за статуса и постоянной боевой готовности к записям, шоу, встречам. А Агон, полностью разошедшийся в жизненных ориентирах с офисными работниками, получал новое образование. Он рисовал не поднимая головы, и дома и на работе — набрасывал варианты, потом загонял в цифровой формат, согласовывал с заказчиками и несколько дней возился с аэрографом в автосервисе. Аэрограф не боялся ничего: ни внедорожников, ни мотоциклов и мопедов, ни тонкого узора на именных шлемах. Половину вечеров Агон коротал в художественной школе, рядом с которой и пришлось поселиться.

Вот Тогановские братаны, Джу и Ку, вставали перед любой жопой единым фронтом. Да чего греха таить, первую жопу и первый пузырь в школе тоже брали единым фронтом, вскладчину на карманные. Теперь братан Джу укатил с отцом куда-то в Осаку, налаживать производство на семейном предприятии. Братана Ку затянуло в долгосрочную командировку в филиал компании в Нагое. Но парни все же выкраивали чутка времени списаться и хотя бы раз в полгода жахнуть по стакану пива. А жить втроем одно время вообще считалось пределом мечтаний. Бабами они обычно не менялись, но обсуждали с удовольствием. Интересно, а знает ли Пиздострадалец, как плохо его “относительно постоянная”, по мнению Аленюшки и Конго, сосет? И со всеми ли тремя соглашается на анал Аленюшкина официантка с розовыми волосами?

Тогано скинул своим фотку той, в розовой блузке. На фотке она была уже без блузки, в одном черном бюсте, и кокетливо дула красные напомаженные губки. Он получил от братана Ку обстоятельные нецензурные восторги, вызванные нежными мягкими складочками у тонкой шелковой лямки. Хотя запросы к мужчинам оказались выше, и на вежливые знаки внимания она яростно оскорбилась, сама же догнала его с недочитанной лекцией почти у порога. На этом Конговские инструкции кончались. Тогано на свой страх и риск пылко ее поцеловал, деликатно жмакнув правую титьку. За примятую блузку ему снова прочли лекцию, но Тогано уловил закономерность и вставил только реплику про невозможность контролировать собственные руки, когда “вот это вот все”. За воспитательной беседой о необходимости развивать такой скудный и убогий словарный запас они дошли до отеля и сняли номер на пару часов, чтоб научить Тогано женщину любить.

Отправить Конго сообщение с благодарностями Тогано так и не решился, но при встрече не сдержался и гордо ляпнул:

— Я смог!

Невозмутимая рожа едва заметно дрогнула. Конго церемонно ответил:

— Па-а-аздравляю.

Но вернуться к рисованию не смог. Минуту он сдерживался, наливаясь краской от окаменевшей шеи до кончиков ушей, потом сдался, закрыл лицо ладонями и почти десять минут сдавленно ржал в стол. Закончив, он обессиленно откинулся на спинку дивана, вытер выступившие слезы и осипшим голосом заказал карамельный фраппучино на кокосовом молоке, дескать, “такое событие надо отметить”.

Тогано понимал необходимость держать лицо перед чужаками и насчет своего статуса не обольщался, хотя постоянно в нем путался. С одной стороны, Тогано помогал устранить косяки в дипломной работе и обучал секретам работы с графическими редакторами, с другой, кажется, сам был заинтересован в общении. Дискуссии о стилях, коллегах, инструментах затягивали, а живая ирония освежала и самого Тогано, и комикс. Особенно классными выдавались вечера споров о героях, их мотивации, характере и способах передать это в рисунке. Тогано тайно восхищался Агоном как стихийным явлением. Наверное, Аленя и Пиздострадальца, находившихся с ним на одном конкурентном уровне, подстегивали азарт и спортивная злость. Тогано вместе со своими братанами относился к птицам совершенно другого полета, возможно, потому и воспринимал успехи Конго гораздо проще.

Среди своих Конго держался отстраненно. А может, они и не входили в списки своих? Хотя каждый из трио неплохо стартанул и почти максимально вложился в будущую карьеру, именно Агону пытались вставить шпильку за работу. Вроде как спецовка и автосервис попадали в самый низ рейтинга, далеко отставая от звукозаписывающей студии и филиала международной компании. Девушки, сплошь состоятельные, ладные даже без фильтров инстаграма, тоже удостаивались самого пристального внимания.

Судя по его наброскам и готовым работам, Конго нравились Гигер, Грич, Стражалковски, Дали и модели Вога — угловатые, жутковатые, мрачные вытянутые кляксы тел, стильный психоделический сюр. При всей популярности кавайи, лоли и подобных им направлений в Японии, выбор у Конго имелся действительно небольшой, но шуток на тему “недостаточно упоротая” Тогано все равно не понимал. Конго быстро увлекался и быстро перегорал. Атаковал он горячо, жестко и последовательно, без лишних движений. А когда завоевывал и отстранялся, попытки вытрясти прежний накал душил в зародыше. Если девушка перегибала палку, ей приходилось как следует поплясать ради шанса вернуться обратно. Тогано подозревал, именно оттуда растут ноги богатых запасов обуви и аксессуаров.

— Кстати, — вспомнил Тогано. — А Кельтик — это хищник из первого AVP?

— Ага.

— Который сдох, потому что довыебывался?

— Ага.

— А с чем связан выбор ника?

— Есть мнение, что это мое альтер-эго.

— То есть мнение кто-то высказал, при нем остался и доказал?

Конго хмыкнул и с задумчивым видом вернулся к попыткам утопить айсберг из взбитых сливок в слаше из кофе.

***

— Здорово, братан, — услышал Тогано голос Джу.

— Здорово, братан, — обрадовался он, усаживаясь обратно на подоконник, с которого едва успел подняться.

— Я застрял тут к хренам в этой Осаке, — сказал Джу на удивление довольным голосом. — Но! Конец виден.

— Так ты ширинку застегни, — посоветовал Тогано с усмешкой.

— Помнишь, я за взаимозависимые сделки с кузенами ссался? — посмеиваясь, продолжил братан Джу. — Короче, Демон звонил, дал консультацию по переоформлению и сроку две недели. Весь финотдел с жопой в дыму документы за полгода правит. Он, похоже, где-то в головняке у нашего основного закупщика. Говорит, если твоей конторе хуи в подъездах стразами обклеивать надоело, попробуй тендер выиграть, вечером ссылку кину.

— И номер его новый, — попросил Тогано.

— И номер его новый, — согласился братан Джу. — Баб домой не води, братан, ходи сам. Я раньше думал, Демон деспот и тиран. Оказывается, я не успел познать всех радостей отношений с женщинами. Я, короче, не ценил его уважительное отношение к моему личному пространству и горько раскаиваюсь. Пройдешь тендер — купи ему два ведра конфет и открытку с единорогами, я скинусь… Батя говорит, три ведра, он тоже участвует.

— Жопа слипнется, — уверенно сказал Тогано. — Обязательно куплю.

Вечером он с первобытным ужасом вглядывался в запрос, прикидывал размах и специфику работ. На всякий случай набрал шефу, надеясь на предварительное “пошел в жопу” в неформальной обстановке. Однако шеф пришел в восторг от гарантированной сделки, полтора часа обсуждал варианты возможного решения, привлечения подрядчиков, поиска спецов среди знакомых, а потом до утра фонтанировал сообщениями с концептом.

До конца недели Тогано просидел над бесконечными калькуляциями. Приходилось выискивать расценки конкурентов, запрашивать прайсы у подрядчиков, просматривать варианты для портфолио, даже, грешным делом, перечитать свой старый диплом. Выползая из офиса в восемь вечера в пятницу, Тогано мечтал сдохнуть. Приезд братанов в Токио на эти выходные сорвался и он маялся, разрываясь между необходимостью вернуться за работу над комиксом и жаждой человеческого общения. Потом, глазея в темное окно поезда по дороге на свидание с розовой блузкой, на автомате написал Конго.

***

Агон осматривал его комнату с надменным кошачьим любопытством, поминутно готовый отряхнуть с царственной лапки недостойную такой высокой чести крошку. Взгляд прошелся по стенам, задержался на композиции из двух спортивных футболок — красной Деймоновской и бордово-рыжей Энмы, с «53» и «58» номерами соответственно. Рядом раскинулась пробковая доска с поглавником, разбитым на страницы, и установленными сроками. Там же, под стикерами с номерами ближайших страниц, крепились рефы, в самом низу — три больших прозрачных конверта. В правый уходили уже отработанные рефы, в средний сомнительные или неиспользованные в текущей главе, а в последний — постоянно используемые, создающие настроение и формирующие идею. Отдельно группировались планы вселенной, космического корабля изнутри, подборка видов оружия и скафандров. Чуть ниже имелась даже пара фоток формы Зокуто, в шашечку. Тогано увел цвет квадратов в оттенки синего и приодел галактическую полицию.

По другой стене скатанный футон подпирал стеллаж с книгами, играми и фотками. Агон приспустил спортивные желтые “порше” с носа и внимательно всмотрелся в центральную. К фотке Тогано относился неоднозначно, с тайной гордостью и ехидным смущением. Где-то на третьем курсе универа у братана Джу завелась девочка-фотограф и долго уламывала его на фотосет для своего портфолио. Он согласился, но при условии рождения вот такого шедевра на троих. Братаны стояли в ряд: по центру, подбоченившись, Джу, справа Тогано, скрестивший руки на груди, слева Куроку, закинувший грабли за голову. Кроме фундоси на них были только шибари из джута на манер каркаса и бедренных щитков. На свободном крае фундоси у каждого имелась крупная надпись”спасибо”. Агон сделал шаг назад, рассматривая композицию издали, и сказал:

— Неожиданно…

— Это для Демона, — ответил Тогано.

Брови Агона, и без того выдававшие недоумение, уползли еще выше. Тогано его понимал, в голове реплика звучала более адекватной и логичной, учитывая всю предысторию с шантажом.

— Долгая история, — пожал плечами Тогано. — Если кратко, в Деймоне только три человека играли в команде по своей воле. Но раз уж так удачно пошло, мы решили и поржать и… Я думал, фотка весь Сайкьедай обошла.

— Первый раз вижу, — эхом отозвался Агон, подходя обратно к полкам.

Там была еще одна, где вся команда Деймон в крошечной будке ужинала пиццей и воком из коробочек после какой-то тренировки. Вся их стая, взъерошенная и уставшая, разгоряченная, в красных пятнах и в синяках, таращилась в маленький телек с очередной съемкой матча. Тогано захлестнуло ностальгией. Он почувствовал легкий укол обиды и добавил:

— Вообще, понятно, с таким-то пидорским отношением.

— В каком смысле?

— Слушок ходил, — пожал плечами Тогано. — Хабашира по той же схеме команду Хамелеонов собирал. А потом перед нфл сопли пузырем пускал, мол, как так, че не так, может секрет какой-то есть. Кто ж виноват, что он жопоглазый? Нет там секрета, Демон всегда платит. Даже если с виду нахаляву чё слупил, потом обязательно рассчитается. Братан Джу курс по менеджменту проходил, там как раз глава по неденежной мотивации… Мы аж первый раз с учебником забухали. Ну короче, мое паучье чутье и братан Джу подсказывают, братва ваша — пидоры неблагодарные. Алень ваш длинноногий как раннер и ничо, а как капитан — мудя обвислая. Всей пользы угрожающе по ляжкам шлепать да из трухана выпасть, обстановку вполглаза заценить. Оставили бы Демона, было бы сильно лучше.

— Он из-за травмы ушел, — прищурившись, сказал Агон.

— Да, — хмыкнул Тогано. — Конечно.

Он опустился за стол и включил комп. Ногой придвинул раскладной стул, выровнял оба монитора и запустил программу обработки изображений. Агон протянул ему флешку, но садиться не спешил, задумчиво глядя на серое небо и барабанящие по стеклу крупные капли дождя.

— Мы думали, вы друзья, — добавил Тогано.

— С дружбой у нас не сложилось, — сказал Агон, опускаясь на стул и отбирая стилус. — Смотри, вот этот кусок криво отображается.

Спустя час в дверь его комнаты просунула нос пятнадцатилетняя сестра. Она жадно глазела на Конго и переступала с лапки на лапку, демонстрируя голые загорелые конечности во всей красе. Тогано похолодел, но секунд через тридцать все же заметил край шортиков, едва выглядывающий из-под длинной, сползающей с одного плеча майки. Да еще натянула парадный шелковый лифак, в котором поролона хватило бы на защитный каркас. 

— Может, вам чаю принести?

— Брысь, — шикнул на нее Тогано. 

— А можно посмотреть? — ужом прошмыгнув в комнату, она сунула нос в мониторы, оперевшись одной ладошкой на покрытое татушкой плечо и прижавшись увеличенной пушапом титькой, тянущей обычно едва ли на нулевку.

Конго повернул голову и пригвоздил ее взглядом к месту. Малая съежилась, споткнулась о свою же ногу, и пискнув “Извините” сбежала. Куда только делась ее пятилетняя влюбленность в братана Джу? Хотя если объективно, то, конечно, можно понять. 

— Кстати, — сказал Тогано, не зная как подступиться с терзавшим его вопросом. — У нас тут проект один есть, шеф капец как хочет аэрографию на производственное выставочное оборудование нанести… Можешь глянуть, это реально вообще?

— А есть, где живьем посмотреть?

***

Воскресенье они провели в океанариуме.

Агон с самого утра забрался в последний ряд амфитеатра у самого большого аквариума и удобно разложился. С ним здоровались охранники и даже какая-то девчулька в переднике высунула нос в большую залу, помахала рукой и предложила кофейку. Тогано делал быстрые скетчи проходящих мимо посетителей, потом — огромных рыбин и странного затонувшего бульбулятора в стиле стим-панк, устроенного в самом центре аквариума для пущей красоты. Мягкие синие, зеленые и голубоватые тона ласкали взор, иногда пищали дети, натыкаясь на угловой аквариум с осьминогом. Осьминог напоминал Тогано лысые морщинистые яйца восьмидесятилетнего деда, но поделиться такой ассоциацией он еще не решался.

Вернувшись с двумя стаканчиками кофе, Агон вытащил блокнот и сверил набросок для последующего перегона в цифру с описанием заказа. Результат его, видимо, удовлетворил и позволил приступить к следующему. Конго удавалась любая инопланетная гуманоидная крипота, он умело превращал ее в чувственный эротический арт. В сплетении механизмов, анатомического рисунка мышц и сухожилий, панцирей, чешуек и множества зубов Тогано виделся большой потенциал, пусть и несколько вторичный.

— А чё ты в тату-мастера не пошел?

— Потные волосатые мужские ляхи.

— А как же голые девочки с татушками на пояснице?

— Мечтатель, — усмехнулся Агон. — Таких процентов десять. А если специализироваться на бабах, то можно выучить все одухотворенные цитатки из инстаграмов, имена поняшек и миллион версий лайнартов котиков. Прикольно первую пару раз, потом мастера плачут в баре, как “сраные маленькие пони убивают во мне творца”.

— А сиськи на капоте не убивают?

— Новый клиент — новые сиськи. Кстати, как успехи?

— Не знаю, куда бежать, — вздохнул Тогано. — Я уже говорил, что старый раненый солдат, потом пытался продать версии о черством не созданном для любви сердце, несоответствии ее высокодуховным идеалам и безнадежном трудоголизме. Она меня бросит, если я ее подругу трахну?

— Неа, — покачал головой Агон. — Но если дают — бери.

— А тебя бросали когда-нибудь?

— Регулярно, — усмехнулся Агон. — Потому что от абьюзеров надо бежать, роняя тапки.

— А обратно зачем просятся?

— Вопрос так же сложен, противоречив и неоднозначен, как сербский артхаус.

— Не любишь ты глубокое интеллектуальное кино, — заметил Тогано.

— Беспросветно пиздострадательное, — отозвался Агон. — Я тупой самодовольный качок, мне бы чего попроще.

Набросок постепенно приобретал черты сидящего на подоконнике человека.

— А серьезно, — спросил Тогано, запрокинув голову. — Бывает радость в постоянных отношениях?

— Если мозги не ебать, время свободное появляется. Я рисовать начал.

— А чего разошлись?

Косточка на щиколотке, и пальцы — подогнутый мизинец, длинные большой и второй, широкий росчерк большой берцовой, выпуклая жесткая коленка. Длинные тонкие паучьи пальцы с заостренными коготками. Странная, изломанная, неудобная поза, худые бедра. Тонкая полоска шрама над щиколоткой. Черные узкие расщелины глаз, приоткрытый влажный тонкогубый рот. Две морщинки на носу, зачесанные назад волосы. Агон держал планшет на расстоянии вытянутой руки, рассматривая набросок. Потом встряхнулся как норовистый конь и пожал плечами:

— Сложно.

На пальцах появились треугольные когти, в чешуйчатой лапе с перепонками — облизанная чупа-чупсина, локоны прически стилизовались в осьминожьи щупальца. Бедра стыдливо прикрылись безразмерной толстовкой с ироничным слоганом. Секси — и никаких сисек. Только сантиметр жестких ключиц в широком вороте. Конго в рисовании на шесть лет меньше Тогано. Чертов Конго.

— Тупому самодовольному качку?

— Не охуеть с непривычки.

***

Второй час ночи субботы переходил в третий. Тогано искал групповой референс и все было не то. Оно, конечно, хорошо бы остановиться одним волевым усилием. Но референс нужен на границу между двумя томами, меридиан всей работы. Идея засела глубоко в подкорке, как навязший на зубах мотив с вертким ускользающим названием.

На последнем скетче персонажей размазало по дивану кают-компании как стаю выброшенных на берег дешевых надувных кукол после взрыва на секс-фабрике. Тогано зажевал деревянную жопку карандаша и попытался вспомнить, существуют ли в современном мире секс-фабрики. Скорее всего нет, продукцию для секс-шопов штампуют в обычном бытпласте, между ершиком для унитаза и силиконовой формой для кекса. Впрочем, его воображение и руки объединились и споро накидали в скетчбуке эпичное полотно: берег реки, сбившиеся на отмели силиконовые части тела в ассортименте, присосавшийся к валуну хер в водорослях, дымящийся на заднем фоне силуэт фабрики. В нижнем правом углу — проржавевший транспарант “не про**би экологическую катастрофу”. Хорошая бы вышла манга, остросоциальная. Про зомби или даже феминисток. Хотя в манге про феминисток слишком много сисек придется рисовать, еще, ни приведи господь, Алени всякие засудят. 

Тогано отложил карандаш, выключил ноут и улегся под одеяло. Ночь выдалась зябкая, но вставать за носочками ломало. Где-то в памяти застрял тот самый идеальный референс, чтоб и тушки видно хорошо, и стояли красиво. В дреме возникло видение моря, прибой звенел и переливался колокольчиками, небо постепенно загоралось огромными звездами. Тихо мялись друг о друга силиконовые сиськи в голубом купальнике с синим кантом, выступали холмиками из подернутой рябью водной глади. Хорошие такие сиськи, натуральные. Потенциальная троечка. И та самая ненатурально длинная нога с наброска потянулась, растопырила пальцы, и поджатый мизинчик, и одинаковые большой и второй, все с ровными квадратными ноготками. Потом подтянулась обратно, выставила худую жесткую коленку, уперлась пяткой в подоконник. Только желтый, потому что серф, а не подоконник. 

От облегчения Тогано застонал и вывалился из дремы, зашлепал к книжным полкам босиком и торопливо нашарил старый, еще школьный фотоальбом. То самое лето в Штатах, побережье у города ангелов. Вот и Анедзаки, буквально на глазах выросшая из голубого купальника. Он, Джу и Ку — три дебила в плавках из американского флага: полжопы звезд, полжопы полосок. Псина эта блядская, в строгом позвякивающем цепями ошейнике. Толстый в плавательном костюме с надписью “Тюленей с рук не кормить”. И ноги на месте, те самые, один-в-один, вплоть до ноготка. Даже тоненький шрам у щиколотки, едва заметный на загорелой коже. Но придется, конечно, каким-нибудь фикусом их прикрыть. Ему с Конго еще шесть глав красить, не дай бог обидится.

Нашарив теплые носки в ящике для белья и погрузившись в их теплое нутро, Тогано улегся обратно, уложив руки над одеялом. В голове накопленные обрывки фраз, разговоров и намеков складывались в картинку с изображением пиздеца. С дружбой, значит, не сложилось. При том, что Конго зазря не болтал, Тогано категорически не нравилось “у нас”. Он необъяснимо оскорбился за своего бывшего капитана и повернулся на бок. То есть имелись какие-то гипотетически “мы”. С другой стороны, победители не калякают в скетчбуке костлявые коленки с такой пиздострадательной миной. Видать, бессмертный инопланетный таракан успел-таки отгрызть кусок, довыебывался герой-любовник. Да и все-таки — Конго Агон! Губа не дура, рядом ни Сакураба, ни Какей, ни Марко не стоят, первый из топа. Даже Гао с этим скотом на равных общается, прям целыми предложениями отвечает, иногда даже сложносочиненными и с причастными оборотами. И бабы пучками липнут, малая — и та забыла всех своих актеров дорам и корейских крашеных трясогузок.

Тогано вдруг заволновался и пошел на кухню за водой. В проект Агон уже интегрирован, просто так не извлечь, директор с ним сторговался и жутко доволен. Но про то, откуда проект пришел, Тогано не говорил, к слову не приходилось. А если эти две твари перегрызутся? Кто знает, чего у них еще не сложилось кроме дружбы? Все, что он помнил из фильмов про объединенные киновселенные — это пизда рулю. Пока идет махач инопланетных мракобесов, каждый спасается как может. Не заметишь — башку намылят, заметишь — тем более башку намылят. Да и как сторону выбрать, когда хрен редьки не слаще? Единственный вариант — прикинуться бревном, плыть по течению и смотреть, кто кого завалит, Чужой Хищника или Хищник Чужого.

Жуть, как страшно.

Тогано завернулся в одеяло и вздохнул. По трезвому и здравому размышлению надо срочно сворачивать удочки. На проект надвигался масштабный апокалипсис, непредсказуемо разрушительный. С братанами не посоветуешься, тут рассказать — своими руками себе могилу выкопать, может, он вообще тупенький, не так понял. А чисто по-человечески его точил червячок авантюризма, плотно засевший в старичках из Деймона.

Очень, просто пиздец как, интересно.

Может, и стоит это кино досмотреть.


End file.
